


Peace, Propriety, and...Well, You Know

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Peace, Propriety, and...Well, You Know

“I’m going to kill someone soon, Remus.”

“If you say so. In compensation though, at least we won for best pound cake.”

“Yeah, because that really makes me feel better about this whole thing. Who baked it by the way? Molly?”

“Severus.”

“WHAT?”

“I think that’s how he got out of actually coming.”

“That sodding git got out of this! Bloody hell, and here I was hoping he was that ugly bint over there, and instead Snape got to avoid this by playing with an Easybake oven, whereas we and half the Order are disguised as arthritic, stodgy Muggle women.”

“Shut up, Sirius, it’s a Women’s Institute Craft Fair, not the end of the world.”

“Unless Voldemort really does show up like bloody Dumbledore says he possibly will. What was that pitch again ‘Hundreds of vulnerable elderly Muggle women who uphold the virtues of peace, propriety, and…’ well you know.”

“Maybe it was to see how smashing you’ll look at 60 in a dress.”

“I. Kill. You. Dead.”

“Rather unfortunate business that. I happened to pick up some chocolate syrup from the Williamsford ladies.”

“Chocolate syrup?”

“Use your imagination.”

“Oh. God, I love y—AHH!”

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”

“Stop. Laughing. NOW. Remus!”

“Moody in a dress, pretty scary, eh?”

“Shut up or I’ll hex both you and him.”

“Mmh-mmn. You have to be good or I might accidentally give the chocolate syrup to Molly.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever hated and loved someone so much at the same time.”

“I could say the same while you’re wearing that dress.”


End file.
